hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Madoromi no Yakusoku
) |Songwriter = Saori Kodama |Composer = Kensuke Okamoto |Arranger = Kensuke Okamoto }} "Madoromi no Yakusoku" (まどろみの約束, "Promise of Slumber") is the first ending theme of Hyouka, and is sung by Eru Chitanda (voiced by Satomi Satou) and Mayaka Ibara (voiced by Ai Kayano). Lyrics Eru's parts Mayaka's parts Duet Japanese= 今夜恋にかわる しあわせな夢で会おう きっと ねえ 見つけてね まどろみの約束 芽生えてたぬくもり あたたかくて戸惑う こんな気持ちをまだ あなたはわからないの その視線には意味なんて別にないはず だって友だちにしてるのと同じ 明け方に消えてく ちいさなねがい星 夜のあいだだけの魔法 (気づいてほしい) 今夜恋にかわる しあわせな夢で会おう きっと ねえ 見つけてね まどろみの約束 放課後はいつでも 特別な空間で 一緒にいなくても 隣にいる気がする このままふたり何気ない時を過ごそう もっとふさわしいはじまりの前に 瞬く星たちに あなたを探してた すぐに出会えると信じて (ここにいるよ) いつか恋にかわる あたらしい朝が来ても きっと ねえ 消えないで 微笑みに祈るの このままふたり何気ない時を過ごそう そっと胸の中やさしさが満ちる 明け方に消えてく ちいさなねがい星 夜のあいだだけの魔法 (気づいてほしい) 今夜恋にかわる しあわせな夢で会おう きっと ねえ 見つけてね 微笑みをかわそう 瞬く星たちに あなたを探してた すぐに出会えると信じて (ここにいるよ) いつか恋にかわる あたらしい朝が来ても きっと ねえ 消えないで まどろみの約束 |-| Romaji= kon'ya koi ni kawaru shiawase na yume de aou kitto nee mitsukete ne madoromi no yakusoku mebaete'ta nukumori atatakakute tomadou konna kimochi o mada anata wa wakaranai no sono shisen ni wa imi nante betsu ni nai hazu datte tomodachi ni shite'ru no to onaji akegata ni kiete'ku chiisana negaiboshi yoru no aida dake no mahou (kizuite hoshii) kon'ya koi ni kawaru shiawase na yume de aou kitto nee mitsukete ne madoromi no yakusoku houkago wa itsu de mo tokubetsu na kuukan de issho ni inakute mo tonari ni iru ki ga suru kono mama futari nanigenai toki o sugosou motto fusawashii hajimari no mae ni matataku hoshitachi ni anata o sagashite'ta sugu ni deaeru to shinjite (koko ni iru yo) itsuka koi ni kawaru atarashii asa ga kite mo kitto nee kienaide hohoemi ni inoru no kono mama futari nanigenai toki o sugosou sotto mune no naka yasashisa ga michiru akegata ni kiete'ku chiisana negaiboshi yoru no aida dake no mahou (kizuite hoshii) kon'ya koi ni kawaru shiawase na yume de aou kitto nee mitsukete ne hohoemi o kawasou matataku hoshitachi ni anata o sagashite'ta sugu ni deaeru to shinjite (koko ni iru yo) itsuka koi ni kawaru atarashii asa ga kite mo kitto nee kienaide madoromi no yakusoku |-| English= Tonight we'll fall in love Let's meet in a happy dream Please make sure that you will come and find me It'll be our promise for when we go to sleep I became confused at the gentle glow of a budding warmth You still don't seem to understand this kind of feeling Supposedly, there is nothing special in your gaze Since it's the same way you look at all your friends My tiny wishing star slowly dissolves into the dawning sky The magic that works only at night (Please notice me) Tonight we'll fall in love Let's meet in a happy dream Please make sure that you will come and find me It'll be our promise for when we go to sleep After school, the space around us would always feel so special That we'd feel as if we were together even though we were not We should just keep spending our time nonchalantly like this Before we let our story start with a more conventional beginning I was searching for you among the twinkling stars Believing that we'd be able to meet very soon (I'm right here) Someday we'll fall in love Even if a new morning arrives Please make sure that you will not fade away I am praying to your smile We should just keep spending our time nonchalantly like this Kindness is slowly filling throughout my heart My tiny wishing star slowly dissolves into the dawning sky The magic that works only at night (Please notice me) Tonight we'll fall in love Let's meet in a happy dream Please make sure that you will come and find me Let's exchange our smile I was searching for you among the twinkling stars Believing that we'd be able to meet very soon (I'm right here) Someday we'll fall in love Even if a new morning arrives please make sure that you will not fade away It'll be our promise for when we go to sleep |-| English (official TV size)= Tonight it turns to love. Meet me in a pleasant dream. Make sure that you find me, okay? Our snooze-time date. The heat of your budding warmth troubles me. Don't you understand how I feel yet? There isn't supposed to be any significance in you glance. I mean, it's the same one you give all your friends. The tiny wishing star fading into morning light, and the magic it works during the night. (I wish you would notice) Tonight it turns to love. Meet me in a pleasant dream. Make sure that you find me, okay? Our snooze-time date. Videos Hyouka Ending|Ending Kanji_Romaji_English_Hyouka-Madoromi_no_Yakusoku_(Ending_1)_まどろみの約束|Full song Category:Music Category:Ending Songs